1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds and more particularly, to 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8-octahydro-11,11,12,12-tetracyano-9,10-anthraquinodimethane and derivatives thereof and also to intermediates therefor.
7,7,8,8-tetracyanoquinodimethane (hereinafter abbreviated as TCNQ) and its derivatives are well known in the art as showing excellent semiconductive properties and are widely employed in electric or electronic and other industries.
The TCNQ has the chemical structure shown in the formula (1) below, in which the respective figures at the ring indicate the positions of carbon atoms. Derivatives of the TCNQ mean those compounds which have atoms other than hydrogen or atomic groups substituted for the hydrogen atoms joined at the 2-, 3-, 5- and 6-positions. Accordingly, the TCNQ derivatives have the skeletal structure of tetracyanoquinodimethane shown in the formula (2) and show excellent characteristics ascribed to this skeletal structure. It will be noted here that by the term "skeletal structure of tetracyanoquinodimethane" is meant a skeletal structure consisting of carbon atoms and nitrogen atoms constituting the TCNQ molecules. ##STR2##
A number of references concerning TCNQ or its derivatives are known including, for example, D. S. Acker et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 84, 3370 (1962) and R. C. Wheland et al, J. Org, Chem., 40 (21), 3101 (1975) and the like.